Todo es cuestión de esperar
by Anna Walker
Summary: Killian Jones nunca había sido un hombre paciente, pero incluso él sabía que los más preciosos tesoros son por los que siempre vale la pena esperar. —Captain Swan en Neverland/one shot—


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Los personajes de __**Once Upon a Time**__ son propiedad de Kitsis/Horowitz._

_…**  
**_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

_Especialmente dedicado para__**  
**__**Sakura Mellark Potter**_

_**Características del fic:**_

_- 1 capítulo –extra largo-  
- Personajes: Kilian Jones "Hook" / Emma Swan  
- Rating: T  
- Pairing: Captain Swan  
- Genre: Romance/Adventure/algo de Comfort _-creo-

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Todo es cuestión de esperar**

…

Killian miró el reloj por enésima vez y casi pudo jurar que la manecilla que marcaba los segundos retrocedió con un saltito. Su pie se movía ansioso, golpeteando contra el piso, mientras los dedos de su mano derecha martilleaban incesantes sobre su muslo. Llevaba horas sentado en esa maldita silla de ese maldito hospital. Frente a él estaba también sentado el rey David, y una parte de él encontró cierto alivio al percatarse de que no era el único nervioso. El rey parecía que estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana si no fuera por la mano que Ruby tenía puesta en su hombro. La mujer lobo no dejaba de conversar con Henry sobre algo que él no alcanzaba a escuchar.

El silencio parecía ser la regla general en aquel sitio. Los pocos desconocidos que compartían el espacio con ellos cuatro tampoco hacían ruido, excepto cuando murmuraban cosas inaudibles para él.

Killian se sentía tan fuera de lugar como lo estaría un pez fuera del agua. O un pirata en tierra firme. Y si a eso le agregaba que él no era un hombre paciente, pues faltaba poco para que fuera él quien se lanzara por la ventana.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tomaría?

Sin poder aguantar más la situación, volvió a ponerse de pie, igual que quince minutos atrás, y de inmediato las miradas de los presentes en la sala de espera del hospital se enfocaron en él.

¡Al diablo con los convencionalismos! Él iría a ver por qué diablos tardaban tanto.

—Killian —escuchó a la mujer, acercándose a él. Todavía le resultaba extraño que alguien más que no fuera su sirena lo llamara por su nombre de pila, pero ni modo, supuso que tenía que acostumbrarse. Después de todo, era parte del paquete de pertenecer a aquella comunidad.

Ruby apoyó la mano en su antebrazo, ocasionando que él se pusiera en alerta de inmediato. Apenas podía sentir el peso de la mano, pero la comprensión que había en su mirada resultó suficiente para que él desistiera de la idea de apartarse de un tirón.

—Ellos nos dirán cuando podamos entrar —le dijo con tranquilidad. Sí, bueno, el problema era que a él nunca le había gustado que le dijeran qué podía o no podía hacer ni mucho menos cuándo o con qué o quién.

Retrocedió un paso y regresó a su asiento, donde se dejó caer con muy poca elegancia mientras se frotaba el rostro con la mano. Sus dedos regresaron al tamborileo sobre su muslo, su pie golpeteó con mayor insistencia contra el suelo. Si tenía que seguir esperando estaba seguro de que se volvería loco y comenzaría a desgarrar gargantas con su…

Su mente cortó la idea cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su brazo izquierdo. Donde por mucho tiempo había estado su garfio ahora había una prótesis que emulaba a la mano que había perdido hacía más de trescientos años. El objeto estaba encantado, así que sus dedos podían moverse casi como antaño.

Ese pequeño detalle le recordó lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en el último par de años. Lo mucho que había cambiado él…

Y todo gracias a la mujer que ahora lo hacía esperar…

…

Emma tosió ásperamente, tratando de escupir toda el agua de mar que se había tragado sin querer. Las olas seguían cubriéndola de forma intermitente mientras ella aferraba sus dedos a la arena mojada bajo su cuerpo. Los oídos le pitaban y sentía que la garganta comenzaría a sangrarle de un momento a otro gracias a la sal que rasgaba su interior.

Una mano se acercó a ella y Emma la apartó con un gesto agresivo.

—No me toques. —Su voz sonó débil, dolorosa. Ella habría jurado que parecía más un graznido que cualquier otra cosa.

Juntó las fuerzas que le quedaban para comenzar a levantarse y entonces miró al hombre que también se hallaba tirado en la playa a su lado. Era un milagro que las miradas no matarán porque de lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho pedazos. El Jolly Roger no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, varado en la arena tras haber sufrido un gran daño a causa de su caída desde el portal por el que habían atravesado justo en el cielo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido tirada en la playa, intentando recuperar el aliento y al mismo tiempo evitar que el cerebro se le escapara por los oídos o la nariz.

Vio que Garfio también estaba en la tarea de limpiarse las vías respiratorias y cuando él la miró, ella esperó que el odio en su mirada fuera suficiente como para hacerle saber lo realmente molesta que se encontraba con él justo ahora.

Sin embargo, él pareció no notarlo. Apenas había reparado en ella, cuando su mirada se concentró en lo que había frente a ellos.

Emma hizo lo mismo y se encontró con una jungla verde que parecía infinita, espesa y profunda. No tenía ni la más remota idea de en dónde se encontraban. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y aún seguía recuperándose del mareo que el tremendo viaje le había provocado. Nunca habría esperado volver a experimentar la desorientación que dejaba el viaje entre mundos, pero al parecer había hablado demasiado pronto. Ella y su maldita costumbre de siempre caer por los vórtices que no eran para ella.

—Jamás pensé que volvería a ver este maldito lugar. —Escuchó a Garfio decir con aire ausente. Seguía sin apartar la mirada de la jungla frente a ellos, dándole la impresión de que él esperaba que de un momento a otro algo más pasara, aunque ella no podía adivinar el qué.

Emma respiró profundo, recuperando un poco la compostura ahora que se había acostumbrado a tener el suelo sólido de nuevo bajo sus pies. Sacudió los bordes de su chaqueta roja y enseguida se llevó las manos a la cabeza para echarse el cabello hacia atrás y exprimirlo. Los mechones dorados estaban enredados y cubiertos de arena.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella, jalando aire con brusquedad. La garganta la estaba matando.

Entonces pudo observar con perfecta claridad cómo los rasgos de Garfio se oscurecían antes de responder:

—Nunca Jamás.

Emma volvió la vista hacia el frente, sorprendida por encontrarse en aquel lugar del que sólo había escuchado hablar en libros y películas. Un par de años antes, ella habría creído que estaba soñando, pero ahora podría decirse que estaba acostumbrándose. Después de todo, era la hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador, ¿qué más podía decir?

Continuó mirando la isla mientras estiraba la manga de su chamarra y la utilizaba para quitarse algo de arena de la mejilla. Sabía que el País de Nunca Jamás era una isla, por supuesto que sí, excepto que… la isla no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Era una isla, tal y como en el cuento, pero no parecía un paraíso especial para los niños que no querían crecer. Era oscura, sombría, con una delgada capa de neblina gris que hacía imposible calcular las fronteras entre el mar y la tierra. Parecía estar llena de una profunda tristeza.

—Tu novio tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, eh. —comentó Garfio antes de avanzar, hundiendo sus pesadas botas sobre la arena. Emma tuvo que forzarse a dejar de mirar la isla para apresurarse a seguirlo, trotando para alcanzarlo cuando ya se había alejado un par de metros.

—Neal no es mi novio —afirmó tan pronto como estuvo a su nivel—. Y no estaríamos aquí si tú no hubieras intentado matar a su padre. _Otra vez_.

Garfio no hizo comentario alguno sólo apresuró el paso, internándose en las profundidades de aquella selva.

Por enésima vez desde que todo este asunto de la maldición se había roto, Emma había tenido que lidiar con los rencores que había del pasado. Y en esta ocasión, para variar, había tenido que evitar que Garfio asesinara al señor Gold cuando éste se había hallado debilitado debido a un enfrentamiento anterior con Regina. Neal había dicho que lo mejor era regresar a Garfio al mundo del que había salido, afirmando que aquella sería una solución definitiva a, al menos, uno de los miles de problemas con los que habían lidiado hasta entonces.

Todo había salido bien en un principio. El mismo Gold se había ofrecido como carnada para atraer a Garfio al muelle mientras que las hadas, Neal y ella abrían un portal que, en teoría, se habría de tragar a Garfio con todo y su barco y así ellos estarían en paz. El problema había sido cuando Garfio no había arremetido contra Gold sino contra Neal. Ella se había interpuesto entre ambos, tomando el lugar de Neal en la pelea y, mientras forcejeaba contra el pirata, los dos habían perdido el equilibrio y habían caído a través del vórtice.

Y así habían terminado aquí.

Emma habría esperado encontrarse de vuelta en el Bosque Encantado, pero supuso que Neal había hablado muy en serio cuando había dicho que "enviarían a Garfio al mundo de donde había salido". Después de todo, ambos se habían conocido justo aquí mismo, en el País de Nunca Jamás.

—No tenías por qué haberte atravesado, Swan —gruñó Garfio sin dejar de avanzar con paso firme. No parecía tener los mismos problemas que ella para moverse entre aquella tierra mojada, helechos y raíces de árboles salidas. Utilizaba su garfio para abrirse camino entre la maleza y Emma tuvo la firme certeza de que él sabía perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía—. Así que no puedes culparme porque estés tú aquí. De no ser por ti, el maldito cocodrilo y su vástago habrían muerto por fin.

Emma sintió la molestia crecer en su interior al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Estás hablando del abuelo y del padre de _mi_ hijo —le advirtió con voz fría, esperando que él entendiera que una palabra más y ella le haría tragarse su garfio—. ¿A dónde vas?

Por fin él se detuvo. Exhaló con fastidio y se giró para mirarla.

—Mi barco está casi deshecho, y si quiero salir de esta maldita isla entonces necesitaré ayuda para repararlo. —Volvió a dar la vuelta y reinició su camino—. Sólo espero que todavía siga aquí —gruñó entre dientes, tal vez esperando a que ella no lo oyera.

—¿A quién irás a buscar?

—No te dije que podías seguirme… —le gritó él sin voltear a verla.

Emma se detuvo de golpe y lo miró con aprehensión.

—¿Acaso piensas dejarme aquí?

Él la miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió con burla mientras se acercaba con andar cadencioso a ella.

—Bueno, ironías de la vida, creo que no sería una mala idea, ¿verdad, amor? —dijo en voz baja al estar parado muy cerca de ella—. Qué mejor que dejarte pudriéndote en esta maldita isla, ya sabes, para devolverte el montón de favores que me has hecho.

Emma pudo notar el rencor que había en la mirada del pirata. Era perfectamente consciente de la cantidad de veces en que ella había intervenido para alejarlo del camino hacia su venganza. Sabía que no era porque se lo debiera a Gold o a Neal, y estaba realmente segura de que no era porque ella no creyera que Rumplestiltskin no se lo mereciera. Al contrario, Emma sabía lo que era el dolor de la pérdida, de sentirse solo sabiendo que aquel al que amaba lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitabas. Sí, Milah había sido asesinada, pero eso no restaba al dolor que seguramente le provocaba a Garfio.

Sin embargo, también sabía que la venganza no era la solución. Estar enojado con el mundo era una cosa, pero esperar que la venganza hacia aquel que le había hecho mal pudiera hacer una diferencia en cuanto al vacío interno que sentía, era algo que ella consideraba prácticamente imposible.

Aunque, recordando lo que había pasado cuando habían trepado por el tallo de habichuelas, Garfio debería ser capaz de entender que ella había actuado para cumplir su objetivo: volver con su hijo.

—Sólo estaba intentando… —Su voz se cortó de repente cuando Garfio se abalanzó contra ella. La tomó por los hombros para ponerla de espaldas a él y así cubrirle la boca con la mano.

—¡Shh! No estamos solos… —le susurró él al oído, provocándole escalofríos.

El inesperado movimiento había ocasionado que la parte inferior de la blusa se le levantara un poco, permitiéndole sentir el frío del metal del garfio sobre la piel de su abdomen. En medio del súbito silencio que había caído sobre ambos, Emma fue capaz de sentir el calor corporal de Garfio colándose entre su ropa mojada y el constante roce de su pecho contra su espalda al ritmo de su respiración. La sensación de ser tan consciente de su presencia la sorprendió tanto que la obligó a alejarse un paso.

Muy tarde comprendió que había sido un error.

Apenas su pie derecho se apoyó sobre la tierra, un trozo de soga se asomó entre la tierra húmeda y se enrolló en su tobillo. La trampa se activo y la envió por los aires, elevándola a varios metros de altura.

—¡Swan!

Emma vio el suelo acercarse y alejarse con el subir y bajar de la soga que tenía atada en el tobillo derecho. Cuando finalmente dejó de rebotar, se vio tentada a tratar de cortar la soga, pero estaba demasiado alto, tal vez unos siete metros por encima del suelo. Lo único que lograría sería romperse el cráneo si lo intentaba.

Casi al instante, media docena de niños brotaron de entre las plantas y rodearon a Garfio, apuntándole con flechas y cuchillos. El pirata alzó ambos brazos en señal de rendición y lentamente retrocedió hasta que tuvo la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Los niños estaban vestidos con ropas fabricadas manualmente, hechas de piel y retazos. Además, tenían el rostro pintado con diseños de color verde y negro, que complementaban sus apariencias de pequeños guerreros. Cielos, estaba segura de que no sobrepasaban los doce años.

Los niños abrieron un hueco en el centro para que otro chiquillo, tal vez un par de años más grande que ellos, se acercara al pirata.

—Creí que nunca volveríamos a verte, Garfio —dijo a manera de una muy fría bienvenida.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Nibs.

Emma intentó enfocar toda su atención en lo que ocurría justo debajo de ella, pero la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en su cabeza, presionando contra sus oídos. Era un milagro que no hubiese desayunado aquella mañana porque de lo contrario ya habría vomitado todo.

Ambos parecían estar enfrascados en algún tipo de duelo de miradas. Sin embargo, la supuesta apariencia indolente de Garfio alteró demasiado rápido la compostura del muchacho, haciéndolo estallar en medio de un arrebato lleno de ira.

—¡¿Por qué has vuelto, pirata?! ¿Es que acaso no nos has quitado ya demasiado?

—No vine a recordar el pasado, niño. Necesito verla.

—Ella no quiere verte a ti.

La mirada de aquel chico era rencor puro hacia Garfio.

—Eso lo dudo —replicó el pirata con una media sonrisa burlona, gesto que le valió la hoja del cuchillo del muchacho en su garganta. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron. A pesar de que Garfio era al menos una cabeza más alto que aquel niño, parecía confiar en que su garganta sería abierta en ese mismo instante si no tenía cuidado. La socarronería abandonó el rostro del pirata—. Mi barco está varado aquí. ¿Quieres que me largue? Entonces llévame con ella.

El filo de la hoja presionó contra la piel de su cuello.

—No dejaré que nos la arrebates también.

—Sí, sí, como sea —respondió, quitándole importancia a aquello que parecía haber alterado tanto al muchacho—. Ahora, llévame con ella antes de que te arranque esa pata de conejo del cuello y se te acabe la suerte.

—Debería matarte en este instante.

Garfio soltó una exhalación con tintes de risa.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué diversión habría en eso cuando no puedo defenderme? ¿Dónde quedaría tu pequeño honor, Nibs? Recuerda: sin pelea no hay gloria. —Cuando volvió a mirarlo, todo rastro de burla abandonó su rostro de nuevo—. Llévame con ella. Tú y los demás mocosos me lo deben.

Emma vio con suma claridad cómo las palabras de Garfio hacían estragos en la mente de aquel chico. En su rostro era visible el debate interno que ahora sufría, así como la creciente ira que sintió cuando no le quedó de otra más que ceder.

—¡Corten la soga! —gritó hacia los otros niños.

Emma abrió los ojos atónita.

_¿Qué?_

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, uno de los niños sacó un cuchillo labrado en piedra de su cinto y lo lanzó contra ella. Emma tuvo la impresión de que le daría justo en el pecho, pero para su sorpresa el objeto hizo una extraña curva y rasgó la soga que la tenía atada. Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando emprendió la caída libre directamente hacia el suelo.

Garfio empujó a un par de los niños que lo mantenían rodeado, echando a correr para pararse justo debajo de ella.

Emma nunca se había sentido más afortunada de tenerlo cerca que cuando sintió sus brazos atrapándola, evitando así que ella terminara como alfombra sobre el suelo. La fuerza de su caída había provocado que él tuviera que apoyar la rodilla contra el piso y los brazos de ella se enrollaron en su cuello para sostenerse de algo.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y esperó un segundo, procesando en su mente que no se había roto nada.

—Vaya, amor, creo que es a esto a lo que le llaman "estar en el lugar justo", ¿verdad? —escuchó extremadamente cerca de ella. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con una sonrisa confiada estampada en el rostro del pirata.

Si no estuviera muy ocupada esperando a que sus órganos internos volvieran a sus respectivos sitios, Emma habría puesto los ojos en blanco.

—Deja todo eso a un lado y bájame.

Él no tuvo que hacerlo. Los niños se acercaron a ellos, la forzaron a ponerse en pie y con movimientos bruscos ataron sus manos. Emma no opuso resistencia a pesar de que el amarre lastimaba sus muñecas. Vio cómo hicieron lo mismo con Garfio, despojándolo de aquel objeto del cual había adquirido su mote, y entonces los forzaron a caminar, internándose en lo más profundo de la selva.

Los tenían rodeados. Era como si realmente los niños temieran que ellos fueran a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —le preguntó Emma en un susurro.

Garfio ralentizó su marcha para ponerse a su lado y sonrió.

—Claro que sí. De la clase que te apuñalan en el corazón y te arrancan la lengua mientras duermes.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—Son sólo niños.

Cuando Garfio giró el rostro para mirarla, no había equivocación en la seria advertencia que se dibujaba en sus facciones.

—No. Tienen cuerpos de niños, pero son más viejos que tú y que yo. Y también son más violentos, salvajes, indomables. Acabaron con toda mi tripulación en una sola noche.

Los niños vieron que comenzaban a retrasarse y los obligaron a caminar, dándoles un empujón en la espalda.

Las palabras de Garfio sólo la llevaron a preguntarle lo mismo que ella se había preguntado desde hacía horas.

—¿Qué les robaste para que estén tan enojados contigo?

—Yo no les quité a nadie.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Garfio exhaló con molestia para luego volver a mirarla.

—Mira, si quieres los detalles, pídeselos a tu novio. Eso si crees que será lo bastante hombre como para aceptar la verdad.

—Neal no es mi… —su réplica fue cortada cuando uno de los niños resbaló mientras pasaban por la orilla de una pequeña cascada—. ¡Cuidado! —Emma se apresuró a lanzarse para sostenerlo entre el nudo que ataba sus muñecas. Rápidamente los otros niños le ayudaron a subirlo y mientras los dos se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo, Emma comenzó a inspeccionar al niño en busca de cualquier daño—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El niño la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía realmente sorprendido y, quizá, algo temeroso por su repentino toque. Finalmente, se puso de pie y se alejó corriendo, retomando su lugar al inicio del grupo.

Mientras ella era ayudada por el pirata a ponerse en pie, Emma no pudo dejar de observar a sus pequeños captores.

Garfio podía decir lo que quisiera, pero ellos seguían siendo niños. Niños que realmente lo odiaban, pero niños al fin y al cabo.

_Más de uno de ellos incluso podría tener la edad de Henry…_

Y el pensar en su hijo hizo que su corazón doliera como pocas veces lo había hecho en toda su vida. Odiaba que en este ir y venir en la guerra entre el bien y el mal que se libraba a su alrededor, ella siempre pareciera estar obligada a abandonarlo. Al menos ahora podía sentirse tranquila porque sabía que sus padres y Neal lo mantendrían a salvo, aunque eso no significaba que ella lograra controlar las inmensas ganas que quemaban en su interior por tenerlo a su lado.

Las horas siguieron su curso hasta que la noche los alcanzó, dejándolos envueltos en la oscuridad parcialmente anulada gracias a las antorchas que un trío de niños utilizaba para iluminar su camino.

¿Cuánto más tenían que caminar? Más importante aún, ¿a dónde rayos los llevaban?

Estaba a punto de preguntarlo en voz alta, cuando todo el grupo se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado… —exhaló Garfio apenas audible. Él también debía estar cansado por el largo andar. Se volvió hacia ella y, gracias a la luz de la luna llena que lograba colarse entre el espeso follaje de los árboles, Emma pudo ver la media sonrisa en sus labios—. Bienvenida al Árbol del Ahorcado.

Emma enfocó la mirada al frente, hacia el gigantesco árbol que se erguía solitario en medio de aquel claro. Tenía que ser el árbol más grande que había visto en toda su vida. Con un tronco tan grueso que ni una docena de personas lograría rodear por completo, y tantas ramas que parecían ser interminables. Parecía una fortaleza natural.

El tal Nibs la empujó un poco para que avanzara.

Emma dio un par de pasos y entonces se dio cuenta de que Garfio seguía con los pies clavados en el suelo, a un par de metros de ella.

—¿No piensas entrar?

El pirata sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo prohibido atravesar la barrera —respondió, apuntando con sus manos atadas hacia el árbol. A Emma le tomó más de un segundo reconocer el tenue resplandor de una capa violácea que rodeaba el lugar, era apenas visible a contraluz—. Su líder debe darme su autorización o matarme, depende de su estado de humor.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —inquirió ella, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—Adelante, Swan. Ninguno de ellos muerde… creo.

Emma lo miró con aprehensión, pero un nuevo empujón la obligó a adentrase en la barrera. Al instante, como por arte de magia, parte de la corteza del árbol comenzó a desgajarse, dejándole ver un oscuro hueco del tamaño de una puerta pequeña. Emma le dedicó una última mirada Garfio, quien continuaba de pie al inicio del claro, siendo escoltado por el resto de los niños, antes de internarse en la oscuridad.

Tan pronto como terminaron de entrar, la corteza del árbol volvió a su sitio y algunas luces salidas de ninguna parte iluminaron un par de estrechos pasillos. Al menos su impresión no había sido la equivocada: más que un árbol, el lugar parecía una pequeña fortaleza.

Se movieron a lo largo del pequeño corredor, bajaron escaleras talladas rústicamente en la madera del árbol y finalmente llegaron a una gruesa puerta. El chico Nibs la obligó a entrar, siguiéndola muy de cerca, hasta que Emma por fin pudo ver en dónde se encontraban. Se trataba de un enorme salón, de techo realmente alto y donde, además de una mesa con una docena de bancos, había una silla alta justo en el centro.

Emma no podía imaginarse cómo es que algo así podía caber en un árbol. Debía ser cosa de la magia, estaba segura.

—Campanita —escuchó decir a Nibs mientras se acercaba a la mujer que se hallaba sentada en la silla al otro lado del salón. Ahora que había una mejor iluminación, Emma fue capaz de ver los destellos cobrizos en el cabello del joven guerrero.

Su mirada lo siguió en su camino y fue en ese momento en el que sus ojos repararon en la figura que ocupaba la silla. Era una joven mujer que seguramente no llegaba ni a los veinticinco años. Ataviada con un delicado vestido de un pálido color lila, su largo cabello rubio era tan claro que casi parecía blanco y sus ojos brillaban en un tono verde esmeralda que contrastaba con la nívea piel de su rostro, dándole una apariencia antinatural. La belleza de sus rasgos sólo parecía ser empañada por las profundas ojeras púrpuras que circundaban sus ojos. Su apariencia era demasiado frágil.

A Emma le dio la impresión de que la muchacha se rompería si intentaba levantarse de su asiento.

Nibs se sentó en el piso a su lado y ella estiró su mano de largos y finos dedos para brindarle una caricia en su cabello. El chico parecía disfrutar realmente de su toque, como si eso le brindara alguna clase de alivio.

—Él ha regresado y nosotros…

—¿Te refieres a Peter? —preguntó la chica, arrugando las cejas.

Nibs alzó el rostro y Emma pudo distinguir la molestia que hervía en su interior.

—Garfio.

La joven pareció sorprendida durante una fracción de segundo, pero enseguida concentró su atención en Emma. Algo en esos ojos verdes la hizo ponerse en alerta casi al instante. No había visto a muchas hadas en su vida, y a las pocas que había visto las conocía en su faceta de monjas y novicias, pero aún así había algo en la tal Campanita que no parecía ser real.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó con voz delicada y serena.

—Venía con él.

—Acércate, querida —dijo, dirigiéndose a ella y haciéndole un gesto con la mano—. Dime tu nombre.

Emma avanzó como si una extraña fuerza la obligara a acercarse. Cuando estuvo a sólo un metro de distancia, se detuvo y dijo:

—Soy Emma Swan.

El hada le ordenó a Nibs que la desatara y mientras el chico obedecía a regañadientes, ella preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que te trae al País de Nunca Jamás?

Emma se encontraba descolocada por aquella amabilidad después de haber sido tratada como una delincuente.

—G…Garfio y yo fuimos enviados a través de un portal. Necesitamos…

—Sé lo que necesitan, pequeño cisne —le interrumpió el hada. Emma frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel mote, pero supuso que se debía a su apellido. El hada la miraba con tal intensidad que parecía estar viendo a través de ella—. Lamentablemente, no estoy en condiciones de ayudarlos. Mi magia se ha agotado casi por completo.

Emma no quería escuchar eso. Una ola de angustia golpeó cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo.

—Eso quiere decir que… estamos atrapados aquí para siempre —dijo casi sin aliento.

El hada le sonrió llena de comprensión.

—No necesariamente. Hace mucho tiempo una malvada bruja se alió con Garfio y ambos robaron gran parte de mi magia, aunque no la utilizaron por sino que la escondieron en alguna parte de esta tierra.

Emma respiró profundo. Claramente eso sonaba a algo que Garfio y Cora harían.

—Si tú lo convences de que me devuelva mi magia, entonces creo que tendrían una oportunidad para volver al mundo del que provienen.

—¿Garfio sabe dónde está?

—Me temo que no lo sé. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo. Pueden quedarse aquí mientras tanto.

—¡Pero…!

—_Nibs_ —le llamó el hada, frenando su intento de replicar—. Él ya no es nuestro problema. Los ayudaremos a regresar a su mundo y entonces estaremos en paz.

—Hemos revisado toda la isla, no encontramos tu magia en ninguna parte —gruñó el chico, dejando ver claramente que él no estaba de acuerdo con eso—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que él hará alguna diferencia?

—Ambos sabemos que Garfio es nuestra única oportunidad. Siento mi fuerza vital abandonarme, querido. Si él no puede encontrarla, entonces me temo que estoy llegando a mi final junto con este mundo.

Emma frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso ella… estaba muriendo? Todo parecía indicarlo. La debilidad en su cuerpo, la forma en que su piel pálida traslucía con la luz, era como si ella estuviera hecha de papel. Frágil, delicada, a punto de romperse.

—Nosotros la buscaremos —anunció con firmeza—. Haré que Garfio me diga dónde está.

Vio la esperanza destellar en los ojos del hada y entonces una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Con una inesperada fluidez de movimientos, la vio ponerse en pie y estirar la mano hacia el techo. Susurró algo que Emma no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que provocó que el aire crepitara a su alrededor. Luego, tan rápido como lo había hecho, volvió a dejarse caer en la silla. Aún mantenía la apariencia que había tenido desde el principio, excepto por su respiración que se había tornado inesperadamente irregular.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos antes de que el resto de los Niños Perdidos aparecieran rodeando a Garfio, quien aún tenía los brazos atados. De nuevo el pirata tuvo un intercambio de miradas, aunque esta vez fue con la delicada figura sentada frente a ella.

Emma le contó todo lo que Campanita le había dicho, llevándose en el entretanto varias exclamaciones desaprobatorias por parte de los Niños Perdidos que ahora escuchaban todo. Cuando ella terminó con su explicación, Garfio exhaló con ironía.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que vayas a pedirme algo.

El hada se enderezó en su asiento y dijo:

—Fue por causa tuya que yo perdí mi magia, Killian. Tú abriste los portales que trajeron aquí a las personas que casi destruyeron todo nuestro mundo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme.

Emma estaba sorprendida por la fuerza que Campanita había impreso en sus palabras, sobre todo porque vio la mínima reacción que se dibujó en las facciones de Garfio.

—¿Es por eso que los niños te odian?

Campanita escuchó su pregunta y comenzó a añadir:

—Los Niños Perdidos lo odian porque él les…

—No pienso seguir escuchando toda esta estupidez —le cortó él con brusquedad al tiempo que se acercaba a Emma para tomarla del brazo—. Andando, Swan.

—Pero…

Él la soltó con desgano.

—Si quieres quedarte aquí, bien, pero te aconsejo que no confíes en ella —comentó, mirando a Campanita con recelo—. Contrario a lo que las personas dicen y creen, las hadas no son de fiar. Traicionan a la menor oportunidad.

La mujer fue herida con sus palabras. Junto fuerzas para levantarse y lo miró con una súplica silenciosa.

—Killian…

—Guarda tu aliento —le advirtió—. Nada de lo que digas cambiará lo sucedido.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, el pirata dio medio vuelta resuelto y salió del salón. Ella no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

…

Emma llevaba horas dando vueltas sobre el colchón cuando finalmente aceptó que no podía dormir. Se quitó la frazada de encima y se sentó en el improvisado camastro para poner los pies en el piso.

El tenue hogar de la chimenea le mostró a Garfio, quien estaba dormido sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el muro cercano. Emma supuso que él temía que, en cuanto bajara la guardia, alguno de los Niños Perdidos quisiera cobrar justicia con su propia mano. Algo que no le sorprendía, pero que aumentaba más la curiosidad que había nacido en ella desde que habían llegado a este mundo, y que había crecido conforme las horas pasaron mientras ellos caminaban en la selva.

Ella se había dado cuenta de cuán incómodo había resultado el trayecto para Garfio, aunque tal vez él no esperaba ser tan obvio. Emma lo había visto cada vez que alguno de los niños lo empujaba o le dedicaba miradas cargadas de odio y resentimiento. Si no lo conociera mejor, casi podría jurar que le dolía que los niños lo despreciaran de esa manera.

_"Pasé mucho tiempo con los Niños Perdidos"_, recordó que le había dicho mientras trepaban el tallo gigante en el Bosque Encantado. Y ella había notado el énfasis que él había hecho en el "con" y no al usar un "contra" o "peleando con". En aquel entonces le había dado la sensación de que él se había referido a "hacerse compañía mutuamente" y ahora que de alguna manera sentía toda la pesada tensión que había a su alrededor, lo comprobaba.

Todo el asunto de la sorpresiva destrucción de Nunca Jamás a causa de Garfio parecía tener sentido para explicar el crudo rencor de los Niños Perdidos hacia el pirata, pero aún así Emma tenía la sensación de que había mucho más en esta historia que no había sido contado. ¿Cuál era la parte de Campanita en todo este asunto? Porque había quedado claro para ella que aquella hada parecía tener alguna clase de arrepentimiento a causa de Garfio.

Emma no se dio cuenta de que había dejado la habitación sino hasta que se encontró en el salón adonde había sido llevada horas antes.

—Oh, yo… lo siento, no creí que encontraría a alguien despierto a estas horas —se disculpó cuando descubrió que el hada que había ocupado sus cavilaciones, se encontraba todavía sentada en la silla.

Campanita alzó la mirada y le sonrió a la distancia.

—Está bien, pasa —volvió a decirle con amabilidad—. ¿Qué es lo que te impide dormir, pequeño cisne?

Emma abrió y cerró la boca: había estado a punto de preguntarle lo mismo. Para alguien que estaba tan débil como ella, dormir debía ser algo realmente necesario. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Campanita, sentada frente al hogar de la chimenea cercana.

Emma avanzó al interior del salón y se acercó al hada. Éste era el momento para aclarar dudas.

—Sigo preguntándome qué es lo que pasó aquí. Este lugar no es como me lo había imaginado y los Niños Perdidos… ¿por qué odian tanto a Garfio?

El largo silencio que siguió a sus cuestionamientos le hizo temer que no habría ninguna respuesta, pues luego de que Campanita la escuchara, había bajado la mirada y la había hundido en las tenues llamas frente a ella.

—Esta tierra no siempre fue así, ¿sabes? —dijo el hada en voz baja. Apenas un triste susurro que se mezclaba con la nostalgia reflejada en sus pupilas—. Después de que Killian y su tripulación llegaron, los Niños encontraron diversión en molestarlos, descubrir los tesoros que enterraban y cambiarlos de lugar, ése tipo de travesuras. Pero todo cambió cuando Peter se fue.

—¿Hablas de… Peter Pan?

El hada sonrió ausente y siguió con su relato:

—Killian encontró la manera de ir y venir entre mundos ayudado por un hombre que tenía un sombrero mágico. Un día su tripulación apareció aquí, trayendo consigo a una joven llamada Wendy. Supongo que Killian no permitió que la conservaran así que él la dejó libre en la isla y los Niños pronto la adoptaron como una madre para ellos. El tiempo comenzó a pasar y pronto Wendy quiso volver a su mundo, así que Peter le prometió llevarla. Ambos se fueron para no volver jamás y los niños quedaron devastados por su abandono. Casi al mismo tiempo, Killian llegó con una hechicera y ella se encargó de destruir toda nuestra tierra. Las hadas de este mundo hallábamos el poder de nuestra magia en la felicidad de los Niños Perdidos, pero cuando ellos dejaron de sonreír, no hubo manera de repeler el ataque de aquella bruja malvada.

Emma se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. La intriga y las ansias de saciar su curiosidad se desbordaron en su ser, haciéndola querer saber más. Jaló una silla cercana y se sentó junto a Campanita.

—Déjame ver si entendí… Neal, digo, Peter —corrigió— se llevó a Wendy con él, pero como eso sucedió al mismo tiempo que el ataque de una hechicera, ¿los niños asumieron que Garfio había tenido la culpa de todo? —El hada asintió lentamente—. ¿Y tú lo permitiste?

—Peter se la llevó porque así lo deseó ella, aunque él pudo haber regresado de haberlo querido. Yo misma le di un mapa encantado para encontrar siempre el camino de regreso. Es obvio que nunca lo utilizó, y si los niños lo hubieran sabido, eso los habría destrozado.

—Se convirtieron en asesinos a causa de eso —respondió Emma, cuando recordó la forma en que Garfio había descrito a los Niños, sobre todo la parte de: "asesinaron a mi tripulación en una sola noche"—. Están llenos de odio y rencor hacia los demás…

—¿Acaso no es así con todos los huérfanos? —inquirió Campanita de vuelta—. ¿No fue así contigo, Emma?

Emma boqueó atónita sin saber que responder. Era obvio que el hada, de alguna manera, estaba al tanto de aquel detalle de su pasado, pero lo que no entendía era el razonamiento que había llevado a Campanita a ocultarle tal cosa a los niños. Ahora entendía todo. Todo ese odio hacia Garfio, que ellos creyeran que él les había arrebatado algo tan importante.

Siendo una víctima del abandono, durante gran parte de su vida ella había estado enfadada con todo y con todos.

—Aún así…

—Killian se las trajo y ellos asumieron que también se las había quitado junto con todo lo demás que habían perdido durante el ataque.

Emma entrecerró los ojos sin apartarlos del rostro del hada.

—Y tú no hiciste nada para hacerles creer lo contrario, ¡qué conveniente!

—¿Crees que eso habría hecho alguna diferencia?

Emma sabía que muy probablemente no lo habría hecho en los Niños Perdidos, pero tal vez sí lo hubiera hecho en Garfio. Es decir, el hombre les había buscado una "madre", lo cual en el fondo podía significar que, más allá de una tregua con aquellos diablillos, él realmente se había preocupado por su bienestar. Y aún así, ahora los Niños lo odiaban. ¿Por qué él no les había dicho la verdad?

_Muy probablemente se las dijo y ellos no le creyeron. Igual que tú._

Emma sabía que ésa podía ser la razón.

…

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de que despuntara el sol en el horizonte, ella y Garfio se pusieron en marcha para buscar el polvo de hadas de Campanita.

Llevaban horas caminando. Garfio iba al frente, avanzando con andar firme a pesar de que, conforme se internaban más entre la maleza, la luz del sol era obstaculizada por los gruesos follajes de los árboles. En algunos lados, incluso, parecía que andaban en la oscuridad.

—¿Sabes en dónde buscar?

—No tengo ni la más mínima maldita idea. Pero puede que ése sea el menor de nuestros problemas —respondió Garfio apuntando con su cabeza al chico que los seguía.

Emma miró por encima de su hombro mientras hacía equilibrio para avanzar entre las piedras que conformaban el risco que estaban rodeando. El muchacho parecía incluso más joven ahora que su rostro estaba libre de pintura, dejándole ver una piel apiñonada que complementaba su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos color miel. Si aparentaba catorce años, eso sería demasiado.

—Nibs sólo viene a ayudarnos.

—No, el pequeño bribón viene para asegurarse de que no lo traicionemos.

—¿Por qué creería…? —la voz de Emma perdió intensidad conforme un montón de imágenes sobre lo que Campanita le había dicho anoche, cruzaban su mente.

—Tú novio hizo un buen trabajo al ponerlos en mi contra.

Ella sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundo.

—Por última vez, Neal no es mi novio. ¿Por qué te empeñas en repetirlo?

—¿Por qué te empeñas _tú_ en restregármelo en la cara, Swan? —contraatacó él, sin dejar de avanzar—. Paseando con él y tu hijo como si fueran la perfecta familia feliz.

Emma frunció el ceño y echó la cabeza un poco para atrás, completamente extrañada por el extraño rencor y tintes de reclamo que logró percibir en la voz de Garfio. Más aún, al darse cuenta de que, sin quererlo, él le había hecho saber que había estado al pendiente de ella.

—Cuidado, pirata —le advirtió, haciendo todo lo posible para contener la pequeña sonrisa que intentaba estirar sus labios—. Cualquiera pensaría que estás celoso.

Garfio se detuvo y la miró por encima de su hombro.

—Oh, amor, nada más lejos de la realidad. Estoy bastante seguro cuando sé que las cosas me pertenecen.

—Eres tan arrogante…

—Y encantador, lo sé —le interrumpió él, volviéndose para pararse muy cerca de ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Es difícil resistirse.

Emma exhaló y rodó los ojos. Ese hombre no era irresistible, era _imposible_.

Y resultó algo extraño para ella darse cuenta de que no le importaba que él la mirara tan fijamente.

—Si no sabes en dónde está oculta la magia, entonces ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó, alejándose un paso cuando Nibs los alcanzó.

Garfio inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y reinició su avance entre las rocas.

—No sé donde está escondida, pero puedo darme una idea. Morgana me dijo…

—¿Morgana? —preguntó, sorprendida. Ella había dado por hecho que se había tratado de Cora.

—Es historia antigua. Perdí el control por un par de bellos ojos azules, eso fue todo. No estoy orgulloso, pero tampoco tiene caso negarlo.

—Supongo que rompió tu corazón —apuntó Emma con suspicacia. Al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de aquella bruja, Nibs soltó un gruñido y pasó junto a ellos para colocarse en la punta.

Garfio sonrió divertido.

—Eso esperas, ¿no? ¿Quién está celosa ahora? —Contraatacó él, ganándose de nuevo que Emma rodara los ojos—. Nada de lo que pasó tuvo que ver con el corazón, amor. No tengo uno, ¿recuerdas?

Emma se cruzó de brazos mientras él le daba la espalda y seguía caminando.

—Yo creo que sí —soltó ella de repente cuando el pirata se había alejado más de un metro—. Así como también creo que te duele que los Niños Perdidos te traten de esta manera.

Garfio la miró y esperó a que ella lo alcanzara.

—No eres tan buena leyendo a las personas como crees.

—¿Por qué no les has dicho que fue Neal quien se llevó a Wendy?

—¿Cómo…? —Él parecía realmente sorprendido de que ella conociera esos detalles de la historia.

—Leí el cuento, sabes.

—Campanita te lo dijo —concluyó él, sin tragarse su mentira ni por un instante—. La pequeña hada chismosa —gruñó entre dientes.

La reacción del pirata fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que, tanto lo que ella se había imaginado como lo que Campanita le había contado la noche anterior, todo era verdad. Y lo más importante: le había dado una pista bastante grande sobre el pasado del pirata, algo más allá de Milah y de su odio hacia Rumplestiltskin, más allá de todo aquello que dejaba mostrar y que no era ni una mínima parte de lo que él realmente era.

Le hacía saber que el corazón del pirata, contrario a lo que él clamaba, seguía ahí. Tal vez no intacto, pero aún existía.

Siguieron su camino a través de la selva, escalando riscos, cruzando ríos y abismos, dándole la impresión a Emma de que la bendita isla no tenía un final en realidad. Tuvieron que pasar dos días más antes de que ella pudiera notar realmente un cambio en el paisaje.

Pero no supo si eso era una buena señal o no.

A su alrededor, todas las plantas habían adquirido un tinte grisáceo, como si la neblina que ella había visto al llegar a Nunca Jamás, las hubiera impregnado de ese aire de vacío y nostalgia. El clima también cambió. Habían dejado atrás el calor húmedo propio de una selva y ahora estaban rodeados por corrientes de aire frías que iban y venían tironeando de sus ropas y haciendo que los árboles gimieran a su paso. Todo era lúgubre y tétrico. Parecía que todo rastro de vida había abandonado ese lugar.

Emma se detuvo cuando su pie pisó algo resbaloso.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con un animal muerto. O al menos le dio la impresión de que eso era.

Emma se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo más de cerca. Tenía la apariencia de un roedor que habían puesto a secar igual que algún fruto seco. Aún conservaba toda la piel y, francamente, no olía a podrido, pero aún así estaba muerto y extremadamente delgado. Era como si sólo quedaran de él la piel y los huesos.

—Hadas oscuras —susurró Garfio por encima de ella.

—¿Hadas oscuras?

El pirata le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Emma lo hizo por su cuenta y lo miró mientras él le explicaba.

—Cuando un hada pierde su poder a causa de la tristeza de un niño no muere, se transforma en una forma retorcida de lo que alguna vez fue. Son seres de oscuridad, asesinas que carecen de piedad o moral.

—Igual que tú —dijo Nibs mientras le golpeaba el hombro al pasar junto a él.

—Qué gracioso… —respondió Garfio sonriéndole irónico. Los tres siguieron caminando a través del invisible sendero entre la maleza—. Las hadas oscuras son carroñeras. Se alimentan de la energía de animales y personas y las dejan secas. —Garfio apuntó hacia su izquierda. Emma enfocó su mirada en esa zona y se dio cuenta de que había más animales, aves y mamíferos, con la misma apariencia que el cadáver que habían dejado atrás—. ¿Ves? No les gusta el sabor de la piel.

Un mal presentimiento reptó por su columna en forma de un escalofrío. ¿A dónde los estaba llevando Garfio?

—Estén alertas —pidió Nibs desde su lugar al frente—, no nos habíamos adentrado en su territorio en años.

—Creí que las custodiaban las sirenas al otro lado de la cascada.

El chico exhaló casi irónico y miró a Garfio con desgano.

—Bueno, noticia de última hora, fue la magia de las sirenas la que logró evitar que Morgana regresara. ¿Tú qué crees que pasó?

Emma seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de todo lo que le rodeaba mientras seguían avanzando. Era difícil de creer que ese lugar alguna vez hubiera sido igual que el resto de la isla. O, peor aún, que de alguna manera la belleza de la isla tarde o temprano podría terminar igual que esa parte.

—¿Por qué robaste la magia de Campanita? —preguntó en voz alta, ocasionando que tanto Garfio como Nibs se detuvieran de golpe. El muchacho estaba parado prácticamente cinco pasos por delante del pirata, pero aún así permanecía atento.

Garfio la miró durante largo rato, y en sus ojos Emma pudo ver el rastro de ira que iba creciendo poco a poco en su interior.

Pasó tanto tiempo que ella realmente pensó que no le respondería o que tal vez estaba meditando sobre qué mentira decirle. Sin embargo…

—Necesitaba magia lo bastante fuerte como para luchar contra El Oscuro, y Campanita es el hada más poderosa que alguna vez conocí —dijo llanamente.

En realidad, Emma no esperaba que él fuera honesto. Aunque tampoco le sorprendía que todo lo hubiese hecho mientras seguía el camino hacia su venganza en contra de Rumplestiltskin.

No sabía qué responder ante esa confesión. Una parte de ella estaba realmente sorprendida porque él le había dicho la verdad, y mientras veía la forma en que él seguía parado estoico, mirándola como si esperara su respuesta, ella pudo darse cuenta de que él también lo sabía.

Emma abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió.

Un grito hizo eco de repente, cuando algo tomó a Nibs por los tobillos y comenzó a hundirlo entre la tierra seca. El chico sacó su cuchillo e intentó clavarlo en el suelo para afianzarse, pero la fuerza que tiraba de él lo superó. El piso cedió bajo los pies de todos y un enorme agujero comenzó a tragarse al muchacho.

Garfio la empujó bruscamente para ponerla a salvo en tierra firme y luego cerró la distancia que había entre él y el niño para tomarlo por la muñeca. Emma aterrizó sobre las plantas grises, que crujieron bajo su peso, y entonces lo vio. Eran pequeñas y filosas garras que tiraban de Nibs, intentado llevárselo bajo tierra. No podía ver nada más que eso y los colmillos babeantes que se asomaban conforme Garfio luchaba para sacar al niño.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Nibs—. ¡Deben irse, otros más vienen en camino!

—¡Mejor cierra la boca antes de que me hagas enojar, niño! —gruñó el hombre entre dientes mientras intentaba mantenerlo en la superficie.

La fuerza de aquella criatura subterránea era tal, que el pirata tuvo que clavar su garfio en la tierra para tener un mejor agarre. Sin embargo, eso no parecía ser de mucha ayuda. Los dos estaban siendo arrastrados.

Emma miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servir de ayuda. Se acercó corriendo al pirata y desenvainó la espada que él traía e intentó reconocer algo que pudiera cortar en medio de la oscuridad del túnel. Su mirada alcanzó a distinguir el par de ojos amarillos de la criatura, pero nada más. Resultaba casi imposible saber en dónde cortar, y si no tenía cuidado podía causarle más daño a Nibs del que intentaba evitar.

Un nuevo grito del muchacho erizó su piel cuando se dio cuenta de que el brazo de Nibs se resbalaba del agarre de Garfio, la criatura estaba ganando. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero ella consiguió convertirlo en el coraje suficiente para actuar. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que salvarlo.

Mientras se concentraba en ese pensamiento sintió cada una de sus terminales nerviosas crepitar y sus ojos se enfocaron en la hoja de la espada, la cual había comenzado a brillar.

—¡Garfio! —exclamó ella, atrayendo la atención del pirata. Él pareció sorprendido durante un parpadeo, pero luego juntó todas sus fuerzas para jalar a Nibs y lograr que la criatura se asomara fuera del túnel.

Emma levantó la espada y, una vez que pudo ver el oscuro pelaje de aquel monstruo, la dejó caer en forma de una curva y la hoja cortó las garras que habían atrapado a Nibs.

La criatura emitió un gruñido agónico y terminó por asomar todo el cuerpo mientras la sangre oscura que brotaba de sus garras bañaba las plantas a su alrededor. Era enorme, debía medir casi dos metros.

Emma no perdió más tiempo contemplándolo y rápidamente avanzó hacia él para clavarle la espada brillante en el cuerpo. La criatura volvió a gritar cuando ella terminó de hundir la hoja en su pecho y entonces cayó sin vida justo frente a sus ojos.

Todo se quedó extrañamente quieto y silencioso después de eso.

—Así que… puedes usar la magia… —jadeó Garfio sin aliento mientras se ponía en pie—. Hubiera sido una buena idea hacérnoslo saber antes. Es lo más útil para pelear contra criaturas oscuras.

Emma apartó la mirada del animal muerto y respiró profundo, volviéndose para mirar a Garfio y a Nibs.

—No sabía que podía funcionar en este mundo. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

—Un topo… o algo así. —Nibs soltó un siseo cuando trató de reincorporarse—. El maldito me mordió.

Emma se aproximó a él y se puso en cuclillas para ver más de cerca la herida sangrante en su pantorrilla izquierda. Su acción pareció tomar por sorpresa al niño, quien se puso inexplicablemente nervioso.

—No es grave —le dijo, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, Emma no lo escuchó. Arrancó un trozo de tela del borde inferior de su propia blusa y lo enrolló para cubrirle la herida.

—Esto bastará —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse en pie. Nibs tenía la misma expresión que había tenido el otro niño cuando ella lo había salvado en la cascada—. ¿Cómo es que no nos atacaron anoche cuando íbamos por la selva?

El nerviosismo abandonó el rostro de Nibs junto con cualquier otra emoción que no fuera el rencor que ya tan normal se le hacía a Emma ver en él.

—La poca magia que aún tiene Campanita protege aquel lado de la isla, pero cada vez cubre menos terreno.

_"Siento mi fuerza vital abandonarme…"_, recordó ella que había dicho el hada la noche anterior. _"Me temo que estoy llegando a mi final junto con este mundo."_

Ahora entendía por qué el hada necesitaba tan desesperadamente su magia de vuelta. Ella debía ser la última hada buena que habitaba Nunca Jamás y si ella se convertía, entonces nada protegería a los Niños Perdidos de la maldad que estaba apoderándose de la isla.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle a Garfio y decirle un par de cosas para hacerle entender todo el daño que había causado aquí, pero no pudo hacerlo. El pirata tenía la mirada clavada en la criatura muerta y, por la manera en que apretaba su puño derecho, algo le dijo que él era más que consciente de eso.

Emma inspiró profundo y reinició el camino. Cuanto más rápido recuperaran la magia de Campanita, más rápido podrían ayudar a los Niños Perdidos y más rápido podrían regresar a Storybrooke. Era en momentos así cuando más extrañaba a su hijo. Y también a David y a Mary Margaret.

—Gracias. —Escuchó de repente a sus espaldas. Tanto ella como Garfio se volvieron para ver a Nibs. El chico miraba al piso y tenía un pequeño puchero en sus labios que lo hacía ver incluso más niño—. A ambos.

Emma le sonrió y Garfio… bueno, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de colocarse al inicio del grupo para guiar el camino.

Si Emma había creído que la peor sensación la había embargado cuando habían dado los primeros pasos en esta zona de la isla, dos horas después comprendió que se había equivocado. La sensación se intensificó conforme avanzaron y la hizo sentirse realmente mareada. Era como si una fuerte presión la envolviera, agotándola poco a poco. Además, sentía que algo seguía con atención cada uno de sus pasos, algo oculto entre los árboles, acechándola, esperando la oportunidad para atacar.

—Así es como se siente cuando la muerte te ronda —susurró Garfio. Emma alzó el rostro para mirarlo y notó la sonrisa casi divertida en su rostro—. Eso quiere decir que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los seres mágicos pueden sentir cualquier tipo de magia, sin importar que sea blanca o negra —Explicó él mientras usaba su garfio para cortar algunos helechos que les impedían avanzar—. Pero ellas no pueden tocarla. Básicamente son como polillas volando alrededor de una luz brillante.

—Lo que me recuerda que hay que movernos rápido —añadió Nibs—. Ahora que sintieron su magia, vendrán tras ella.

Emma retrocedió un paso y los miró con cara de susto. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener problema con animales gigantes carnívoros ni hadas oscuras que absorbían la energía de los seres vivos hasta secarlos.

—No te preocupes, amor, no dejaré que nada malo te pase —le dijo Garfio, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?

—Bueno, es lo único que me queda ahora. Así que…

Emma debía reconocer que aún una parte de ella no confiaba en él. Pero, después de haberlo visto arriesgar la vida por un niño que lo repudiaba con cada fibra de su ser, también debía aceptar que ésa parte se había hecho realmente pequeña.

—Ahí está. Hemos llegado. —anunció Garfio al cabo de un rato.

Emma miró al frente y descubrió que se encontraban frente a una cascada. Todo rastro de plantas había muerto a su alrededor y resultó fácil suponer para ella que se debía al agua oscura que llenaba aquel foso. Tenía un olor nauseabundo y era tan espesa que parecía alguna clase de mezcla muy lejana al agua.

Al saberse tan cerca del objetivo, los tres apresuraron el paso para trepar por el terreno pedregoso hasta que se hallaron a media altura de la cascada.

—Tenemos que… —Emma ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Garfio sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Oh, sí, amor. Debemos darnos un baño.

Ésa era la segunda cosa que Emma no habría querido escuchar jamás.

Nibs fue el primero en pasar a través de la cortina de agua hedionda y le siguió Garfio. Emma tuvo que respirar profundo mientras se armaba de valor. Caray, ahora prefería luchar contra un topo mutante en vez de tener que hacer esto. Dio un paso hacia adelante y avanzó. Tan pronto como estuvo al otro lado, se quitó la chaqueta y retiró toda el agua podrida que pudo de su cabello, su rostro y la ropa mientras que contenía las ganas que tenía de vomitar.

Garfio la miraba divertido a la distancia y eso la molestó un poco.

Nibs encendió una antorcha y entonces los tres se adentraron en el túnel. En medio de aquella oscuridad, el trayecto parecía interminable, pero pronto se encontraron con el fondo de la cueva. Era una cúpula de piedra enorme, cubierta de restos de animales, algunos huesos y un montón de cosas inidentificables.

Y ahí estaba.

En la cima de una pequeña montaña de piedras que casi alcanzaba el techo, había una esfera hecha de alguna clase de piedra cristalina —a Emma le dio la impresión de que era un rubí gigantesco— y en su interior algo brillaba con tal intensidad que no necesitaban de la antorcha para alumbrar el interior de la cueva. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que ésa debía ser la magia de Campanita.

Los tres se sonrieron entre ellos, satisfechos por haber encontrado lo que buscaban y aliviados de poder terminar aquel viaje infernal. Prácticamente corrieron en esa dirección para poder alcanzar la magia de Campanita y regresar por donde habían venido.

Sin embargo, apenas llevaban la mitad del camino recorrido cuando el suelo tembló bajo sus pies.

—Gente, tenemos un problema… —dijo Nibs cuando vio las siluetas que comenzaban a acercarse a través de uno de los varios túneles que conectaban con la cueva. El lugar parecía una enorme madriguera.

Bastó sólo un segundo antes de que Emma pudiera ver a un hada oscura por primera vez. Su silueta fue iluminada lentamente por el resplandor en el centro de la cueva. Su cabello profundamente negro caía a ambos lados de su cabeza, lacio, igual que lo hacía el agua en la cascada que habían dejado atrás, y su piel era tan blanca como la de Campanita. En realidad, toda ella de alguna manera le recordaba al hada que los esperaba, su complexión, la perfección de sus rasgos, todo a excepción de sus ojos. A diferencia del vibrante verde que había en Campanita, esta hada tenía los completamente negros, era como si el vacío hubiera absorbido todo lo que había en sus órbitas.

Garfio había tenido toda la razón al describirlas como algo retorcido de lo que alguna vez fueron. La criatura que se acercaba a ellos era completamente lo opuesto a Campanita. Igual de hermosa, pero carente de cualquier rastro de vida o alma.

—¡Rápido, Nibs, ve por el frasco! —gritó Garfio cuando la primera hada se lanzó contra ellos—. Nosotros trataremos de detenerlas.

El niño los miró dudoso, pero cuando Emma asintió con la cabeza, se dio vuelta para seguir su camino.

El hada oscura atrapó a Garfio contra la pared, pero el pirata logró apartarla de un cabezazo. La criatura retrocedió un par de pasos, completamente descolocada por el golpe, aunque sólo bastaron segundos antes de que volviera al ataque. Sus uñas estaban convertidas en afiladas garras de más de diez centímetros de largo y, cuando siseó al verlos, Emma pudo tener un vistazo de sus dientes afilados.

Pronto más hadas oscuras aparecieron de entre los túneles.

Emma aferró los dedos a la base de la espada, que Garfio se había empeñado en que conservara, y entonces esperó a que la primera hada se lanzara contra ella. Un chillido escalofriante la puso en alerta y logró bloquear el ataque de aquella criatura. Mientras luchaba, Emma vio cómo Garfio lidiaba con ahora dos hadas oscuras. A la primera la mandó por los aires de una patada y a la otra la tomó del cuello para rasgarle la garganta con su garfio. Ella se habría sorprendido de aquel despliegue de habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de no ser por el hada oscura que comenzó a atacarle, exigiendo su atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad cuando, al enterrar la espada en el hada, ésta no hizo más que sacudirse un poco y volver a la carga sin importarle la mancha oscura que brotaba de sus entrañas.

—¡Córtale la cabeza! —le gritó Garfio desde el otro lado de la cueva.

Emma esperó a que el hada estuviera lo bastante cerca, hizo que la hoja de metal comenzara a relucir con su magia, y entonces movió la espada como si estuviera bateando en un juego de béisbol, arrancándole la cabeza de tajo. El cuerpo cayó sin vida a sus pies, primero de rodillas y luego yació completamente en el suelo. Su cuello humeaba en el borde, justo donde el filo de la espada había arrancado la cabeza.

Emma jaló aire intentando mantener su mente lo más clara posible. Miró a su alrededor, donde cada vez había mayor cantidad de hadas y supo que si tenían una oportunidad, debían bloquear algunos de los enlaces con la superficie, porque de lo contrario no lograrían salir vivos de ahí.

_¡La tiza invisible!_

En cuanto las palabras aparecieron en su mente, sus manos se movieron al bolsillo de su chaqueta roja y sacó algo que no podía ver a simple vista. Había conservado el pequeño trozo de tiza, luego de utilizarla para defender a Gold de Cora mientras agonizaba.

Corrió hacia el túnel más cercano y comenzó a dibujar rayas invisibles en el borde. Apenas terminó de hacerlo, un trío de hadas oscuras se golpeó contra la barrera mágica, logrando que Emma cayera de espaldas en el suelo por el susto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que aquello daba resultado.

De inmediato se puso de pie y, mientras luchaba con las hadas oscuras que ya había en la cueva, se las arregló para utilizar la tiza invisible en todos los túneles, dejando sólo una veintena de hadas oscuras para pelear. No eran los mejores números si hablábamos de posibilidades, pero Emma sabía que era infinitamente mejor pelear contra un puñado de hadas oscuras que con el montón que golpeaba contra las barreras en los túneles. Debían ser cientos.

—¡Garfio, lo tengo! —Gritó Nibs desde lo alto de aquella montaña de rocas, mostrándoles un enorme tarro lleno de polvo dorado.

Garfio terminó de rasgar la garganta del hada oscura que había puesto contra el piso y lo miró.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vete!

Nibs dudó.

—Pero…

—¡Lárgate de una buena vez, niño! —Volvió a gritar antes de repeler el ataque de otra hada—. ¡Swan, tú también debes irte!

—¡No voy a dejarte aquí solo! —le respondió Emma en medio de su propia pelea.

Garfio se deshizo de otra hada oscura y avanzó hacia ella. La tomó del brazo y le hizo correr en dirección a la montaña de roca. Nibs había conseguido escarbar un agujero en el techo y ahora la luz del sol podía colarse al interior de la cueva.

—Campanita te ayudará a volver.

—¡No voy a dejarte!

—Lo has hecho antes, ¿qué te detiene ahora? —respondió él, instándola a que comenzara a trepar.

—No pienso dejarte morir aquí.

Él gruñó con molestia.

—Tienes que volver con tu hijo —le dijo—. Es tu única oportunidad.

Emma lo miró durante un largo segundo sin saber qué decir mientras procesaba lo que él estaba haciendo en este momento: estaba dispuesto a quedarse con tal de darles una oportunidad de escapar. Estaba claro que, una vez que ella se alejara, las barreras que había puesto en los túneles no serían suficientes pues su magia no era lo bastante fuerte como para mantenerlas a la distancia, y entonces Garfio no tendría tiempo para escapar.

En pocas palabras, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse _por ella_.

—Si regresamos a Storybrooke, lo haremos los dos juntos —susurró sin aliento.

Garfio la miró con algo de recelo e incredulidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la misma razón por la que tú quieres que vuelva a reunirme con mi hijo.

Las hadas oscuras lograron alcanzarlos y las batallas reiniciaron.

—Sabes que no me detendré hasta ver a Rumplestiltskin muerto por mi mano —le dijo él cuando pudo deshacerse del hada con quien peleaba.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que eso es lo que Milah querría?

—¡Milah está muerta por su causa! —gritó en respuesta cuando tuvo que alejarse porque dos hadas lo habían arrastrado lejos.

—¡Milah no habría querido que desperdiciaras tu vida yendo tras el hombre que es el padre de su hijo!

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?

Emma abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Estaba completamente segura de que hablar de esos temas en medio de una batalla que podría costarles el ser devorados por hadas oscuras no era la mejor idea, pero era ahora o nunca.

Ella estaba cansada de toda la basura de su pasado. Ver a los Niños Perdidos había sido como verse en un espejo y francamente estaba harta de la desconfianza y la amargura que le había dejado vivir una infancia sin el amor de sus padres, y después con el abandono de Neal mientras era golpeada por un mundo que había sido cruel con ella en cada respiro.

Lo único que había conseguido había sido alejar a cada persona que había demostrado un interés sincero por ella. Primero Graham y luego August. Incluso el pirata que ahora peleaba a su lado, ése al que había dejado atrapado con un gigante, noqueado en más de una ocasión, y al que prácticamente le había dicho "no doy un centavo por ti". Ese hombre que ahora estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de que ella pudiera reunirse con su hijo de nuevo.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó ella mientras él se deshacía de la última hada que había logrado cruzar la barrera—. Pero no quiero saber que moriste aquí por mi causa y no pienso irme sin ti así que puedes elegir, Garfio. ¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad o prefieres morir aquí, solo?

—¿Una segunda oportunidad para qué?

—No lo sé —admitió ella con sinceridad—, pero me gustaría averiguarlo. ¿A ti no?

Él cerró la distancia entre ambos y la miró fijamente durante un silencio que no debió durar más que dos segundos, pero que a Emma se le hizo eterno. No sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero sabía que lo había dicho desde el fondo de su corazón. Corazón que se estrujó en el interior de su pecho conforme el tiempo pasaba y el pirata no le daba respuesta alguna.

Al final, él limpió la sangre de su garfio con un movimiento brusco e hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas: tomó su mano. Sólo fue un pequeño apretón, pero Emma pudo saber su respuesta.

Él estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el ruido de las hadas oscuras rasgando las barreras se lo impidió.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Emma con un susurro sin apartar la mirada de los rostros deformados por el frenesí de las hadas al otro lado de la barrera. Era cuestión de segundos antes de que lograran atravesarla—. ¿Sentarnos y besar nuestros traseros mientras esperamos ser devorados por ellas?

—Bueno, la idea de besar nuestros traseros…

—¡Oye!

Garfio le regaló una sonrisa taimada mientras le extendía la espada que ella había dejado caer.

—¿Qué dices si nos cargamos a tantas hadas como podamos?

Sus dedos temblaron ante el peso del arma y Emma sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando su mente captó la verdad que había en sus palabras. Tal vez éste era el final. Aun si ambos comenzaban a trepar ahora, nunca podrían llegar a la cima a tiempo.

Jamás le había temido a la idea de la muerte antes, pero eso había sido porque nunca antes había tenido algo que temía dejar en este mundo para siempre. En su mente, la imagen de su familia se dibujó con demasiada claridad, y las lágrimas irritaron sus ojos. Ahora quería verlos aunque fuera por una última vez.

Lo único que la consolaba era saber que Henry estaría en buenas manos. Que Neal, su padre, estaría al pendiente de él y que Mary Mar… que su madre y su padre lo cuidarían y lo amarían tanto como ella había deseado hacerlo.

—Me parece… —susurró con inesperada tranquilidad—… una buena idea.

Garfio comenzó a trepar la montaña y ella le siguió sabiendo que, aunque no podían llegar a la cima, necesitaban espacio reducido para que las hadas no los superaran demasiado rápido.

En ese momento las barreras por fin se vencieron y las hadas aparecieron en la cueva, llenándola como si se trataran de arañas. La primera de ella los alcanzó cuando iban a mitad del camino. Tomó a Garfio por el tobillo y lo arrastró hacia abajo.

—¡Usa tu magia para encantar la hoja de la espada! —le gritó él, mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Emma había utilizado la magia en la espada antes y así había sido más fácil vencer a las hadas oscuras, pero cada vez que lo hacía, la magia también había dañado el piso y todo cuanto hubiera alrededor. Eso significaba que podía matarlo si la utilizaba con él tan cerca.

—Pero entonces tú…

—¡Emma, hazlo!

Mortificada, ella lo miró y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Arriesgándose a que alguna de las otras hadas lograra atraparla, recorrió el camino hacia abajo para alcanzarlo y pateó el rostro del hada aferrada a Garfio. Tan pronto como él fue liberado, Emma lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie antes de iniciar la carrera cuesta arriba. Podía sentir a las hadas oscuras acercándose, escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones erráticas y de sus garras al rasgar las rocas conforme avanzaban. El tiempo se les acababa.

—¡Emma! —gritó Garfio al ver cómo dos hadas lograron atraparla justo cuando ambos estaban en la cima.

Él la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella tratando de liberarla, pero parecía ser imposible.

Entonces Emma cerró los ojos y se concentró en su magia. Pronto la energía comenzó a chisporrotear en cada una de las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo y cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente, la trasladó al cuerpo del pirata.

Él miró con incredulidad cómo su garfio se iluminaba y, al mismo tiempo, el enorme cuenco de cristal donde había reposado la magia de Campanita se iluminaba respondiendo a la energía cercana. Él volvió la mirada hacia Emma y supo lo que ella había pensado.

Se las arregló para estirarse lo más que pudo, sin soltar su mano, y clavó la punta de su garfio en la piedra. El brillo de ésta fue en aumento y entonces cientos de rayos de luz salieron disparados en todas direcciones desde su interior. La magia de Emma era tan poderosa que logró cambiar el reflejo rojizo de la piedra y lo transformó en líneas de luz dorada que iluminaron todo y que convirtieron a las hadas oscuras en siluetas hechas de ceniza una vez que las tocaban.

Todo pareció detenerse en ese preciso instante.

Las garras que tenían atrapada a Emma se desvanecieron en forma de polvo negro y, tan pronto como sucedió, Garfio tiró de ella para apretarla contra su pecho.

—Eso fue… —Emma no podía respirar.

—Y tú que creías que tu magia no serviría aquí… —le dijo él, jadeando.

Ella le sonrió mientras ambos se ponían en pie luego de que ambos se tomaron un momento para mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que no había quedado rastro alguno de las hadas oscuras por ningún lado. La cueva estaba tan vacía como la habían encontrado ellos al llegar.

Después de recordar cómo la piedra había perdido su brillo cuando Nibs había quitado la magia de Campanita, Emma supuso que la roca debía tener alguna relación con la magia así que pensó que, así como había servido para contenerla, tal vez podía servir para reflejarla. Después de todo, eso era lo que había hecho posible que la cueva estuviera iluminada con su brillo en primer lugar. Sólo que no había creído que su magia resultara tan poderosa como para hacer lo que había hecho.

Eso era lo que realmente la tenía sin aliento.

Sintió la mano de Garfio en su hombro, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—Voy a besarte, Emma Swan —le anunció él un segundo antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia ella.

Emma no dijo nada ni hizo el intento por apartarse, permitiendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera cuando sintió el toque de sus labios en los suyos.

…

—Killian…

Killian dejó a un lado sus recuerdos cuando escuchó a la mujer lobo llamarle. El doctor había aparecido en la sala de espera y de inmediato había sido rodeado por todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo está? —se apresuró a preguntar el pirata tan pronto como estuvo frente a él.

El doctor le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Emma está bien, agotada, pero bien. Puedes pasar a verla en… seguida. —Su voz se desvaneció poco a poco cuando Killian había, prácticamente, corrido en dirección a la habitación de Emma en el hospital.

No le importaba ni un reverendo centavo las exclamaciones de molestia que estaba dejando a su paso.

La puerta al final del corredor estaba abierta y cuando miró al interior, Killian se quedó estático.

—Hola —le susurró Emma desde la cama donde se hallaba acostada. Tenía el cansancio impreso en el rostro, con algunos mechones desarreglados de su cabello, pero aún así no dejaba de sonreírle al pequeño bultito que tenía en los brazos—. Aquí hay alguien que te quiere conocer.

Killian no podía respirar mientras sus pies se movían por voluntad propia para adentrarse en la habitación. La reina Blancanieves le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dejarle el lugar que ella había estado ocupando junto a la cama.

Casi le da algo cuando pudo distinguir los rasgos en el rostro de aquél bebé que se movía inquieto entre sueños. Sus ojos se prendieron de aquella pequeña nariz, de esos labios que tenían la misma forma que los de Emma, y de esos dedos diminutos que aferraban el borde de la manta que lo envolvía.

Emma se lo tendió y él sintió que estaba cargando la cosa más delicada en el mundo. Sus manos temblaron mientras las colocaba alrededor del bebé y la sensación de incomodidad lo tomó por sorpresa. El bebé parecía encajar más en los brazos de Emma que en los suyos.

—Sostenlo contra tu pecho —le susurró ella, guiando sus manos a una mejor posición.

El pequeño se acurró contra él y Killian no pudo evitar sonreír.

Había descubierto el más grandioso de todos los tesoros, uno que sólo le pertenecía realmente a él y que era la señal de que por fin aquel pirata errante que alguna vez había sido, ahora tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer. Le había tomado demasiado tiempo hallarlo, pero a pesar de ser un hombre impaciente, Killian reconocía que había valido la pena esperar.

_**«Fin»**_

* * *

_Bien, pues éste fue mi regalo para Sakura Mellark Potter..._

_Debo reconocer que, a pesar de que ésta no es de mis parejas favoritas, disfruté bastante escribiendo esta historia. _

_Sakura, intenté mantenerme fiel a tu petición sobre el primer hijo de Hook y Emma -porque he de admitir que el angst desafortunadamente no se me da muy bien :/-, pero también quise meterle algo de aventura, así que... __ ¡espero que te haya gustado!_

_Y, claro, a todas aquellas almas perdidas que hayan dado clic aquí por accidente jajaja_

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica, siéntanse libres de dejarlo en un review :)_

_Anna_

_PD: Muchas gracias a Lily, mi hermosa beta, que tuvo la paciencia suficiente para soportarme durante todo el proceso creativo de esto -nena, you're awsome!-_


End file.
